Royal Flush
by Queenoffiction
Summary: 1800s .. highway men, cook, royalty, romance... its a big mess read and find out; Review pleaseXD
1. Chapter 1

**Heeey its me again :D:D:D This is a new story … sadly it will be short but its in the time period I adore so much the 1800s!!XD I hope you'll like it …**

**I chose the first chapter is inspired by Julia Quinn my favorite author the rest are all my own ideas so im hoping it'll be quiet unique:) **

**Disclaimer: Oda owns one piece characters, I just write the stories:) first chapter are parts from a chapter of Julia Quinn's story.**

Royal Flush

Sanji Blackleg had been the companion to the Viscount's daughter Lady Nami for five years and in that time when he wasn't blinded with love he had learned several things about his friend, the most pertinent of which was this:

Under her stern, exacting, and haughty exterior did _not_ beat a heart of gold.

Which was not to say that the offending organ was black. Lady Nami could never be called completely evil. Nor was she cruel, spiteful, or even entirely mean-spirited. But Lady Nami had been born of a highly known aristocratic family and if she was a gold-digger then she has a reason to be.

Still, there was no getting around the fact that Nami was very aggressive with him, and so, as they rode home from Lincolnshire Dance and Assembly, their elegant and well-sprung coach gliding effortlessly across the midnight-dark roads, Sanji could not help but be relieved that she was fast asleep and so he watched the now calm face feature strikingly beautiful when it isn't scrunched up.

It had been a lovely night, Sanji had danced and laughed with all of his old friends. He drunk three glasses of punch and had smiled charmingly at the ladies all night that his cheeks hurt.

The pure and unexpected joy of the evening had left his body humming with energy, and he was now perfectly happy to grin into the darkness, listening to the soft snore of Lady Nami as they made their way home.

Sanji closed his eyes, even though he did not think himself sleepy. There was something hypnotic about the motion of the carriage. He was riding backwards and the rhythmic clip-clop of the horses' hooves was making him drowsy. It was strange. His eyes were tired, even though the rest of him was not. He held tight on the cake he made for Lady Nami's guests who were coming tomorrow. He might just nap a –

**Crack!**

Sanji sat up straight, glancing over at Nami, who, miraculously, had not awakened. What was that sound? Had someone –

**Crack!**

This time the carriage lurched, coming to a halt so swiftly that Lady Nami, who was facing front was jerked off her seat.

Sanji immediately dropped to his knees next to her, his arms instinctively coming around her.

"What the hell?" Nami snapped, but fell silent when she caught Sanji's expression.

"Gunshots," Sanji whispered. Sanji readied himself so as when the door was opened he will deliver a kick to the bastards.

The door was wrenched open and Sanji almost kicked into the sword that was raised at once.

"Ah,ah,ah, stand and deliver boy!"

Slowly Sanji lifted his head to the doorway, but all he could see now was the silvery end of a gun, round and menacing, and pointed at his forehead.

"The pleasure of your company, if you will," muttered someone.

Sanji felt his eyes dart back and forth - and exercise in futility, to be sure, as there was clearly no avenue of escape. He turned to Lady Nami, expecting to find her spitting fury, but instead she had gone white. It was then that Sanji realized she was shaking.

Damn he was shaking, too.

The highway man leaned in, one shoulder resting against the door frame. He smiled then - slow and lazy, and with a charm of a rogue. How Sanji could see all of that when half of his face was covered with his mask, he did not know, but three things about him were abundantly clear:

He was young.

He was strong.

And he was dangerously lethal.

"Lady Nami" Sanji said giving Lady Nami a nudge. "I think we should do as he says."

"Hehehe, this gentleman is smart" laughed another one whom Sanji hasn't seen yet but surprisingly wasn't carrying a weapon like the other two.

Sanji kept his eyes on the one holding the swords whom had a bandana covering his hair, he still could not see the one holding the gun though.

Lady Nami did not say a word, nor did she nod, but she took Sanji's hand and allowed herself to be helped down from the carriage.

"Look" the highway man who looked to be the leader because he had no weapon on him but two men to do the job said grinning widely now. "What good fortune is mine to have stumbled upon food ha Zo-". A hand covered his mouth and he earned a glare from the highway swordsman. "Oops" laughed the young leader. Sanji glared at him for taking his cake - which had taken him his whole morning to finish - without permission. Sanji also noticed that he looked to be younger then the other two, he looked to be about of ten and seven.

Sanji stepped to the side, keeping his eyes trained on them. They did not look or even acted like criminals, or rather, his idea of a criminal. Their accents screamed education and breeding, and if he was not recently washed, well, he could not smell it.

Lady Nami swayed. Quick as a flash the highway swordsman's hand was at her elbow, steadying her. "You're not going to swoon, are you?" he asked. Then Lady Nami smirked up at him stomped her heal on his foot. "OW, YOU WITCH!" yelled the highway swordsman shoving her towards his leader who easily locked her into one arm laughing hesterically.

Just as Sanji was about to help Lady Nami a sword was pointed to his neck. He turned to see the highway swordsman shake his head in warning. Then he looked back at Lady Nami and found pale as the sheets, and she was staring at the thief as if she'd seen a ghost. He looked back at him and didn't see anything different except that he has taken his kerchief off and Sanji saw green hair. _Is that paint!_

"My lady" said Sanji, instantly taking her hands. It was cold and clammy. And limp. Utterly limp. "My lady?"

"What is your name?" Lady Nami whispered.

"My name?" Sanji repeated in horror. Had she suffered an apoplexy? Lost her memory?

"Your name," Lady Nami said with greater force, and it was clear this time that she was addressing the highway swordsman.

"Surely you do not think I would reveal my name during what is almost certainly a hanging offence."

"I need your name," Lady Nami said.

"And I'm afraid that I need your valuables," he relied. He motioned to her hand with a tilt of his head. "That ring, if you will."

"Please," Lady Nami whispered, and Sanji's head snapped around to face her. Lady Nami rarely said thank you, and she never said please.

"She needs to sit down," said Sanji worried now.

"I don't need to sit down," said Lady Nami sharply, shaking Sanji off. "I have a reticule in the carriage, please allow me to retrieve it."

"I must decline for all I know, you've two pistols hidden under the seat." He said smoothly. "And I can tell you are that most maddening sort of female."

"How dare you talk to Lady Nami in this manner!" fumed Sanji.

"Please," begged Lady Nami. "There is something I must give to you."

The highway swordsman shook his head no believing why the woman willingly would give them her valuables. Looking at his leader for some kind of support but found him stuffing his face with cake.

"Take him!" Lady Nami suddenly cried out, thrusting Sanji at the highway swordsman. "You may hold him hostage, with a gun to the head if you desire. I promise you, I shall return, and I shall do it unarmed"

Sanji swayed and stumbled, the shock of the moment rendering him almost insensible. He fell against the highway swordsman, and one of his arms came instantly around him. The embrace was strange, almost protective, and Sanji knew that he was as stunned as he was.

They both watched as Lady Nami, without waiting for his acquiescence, climbed quickly into the carriage.

Sanji fought to breathe. His back was pressed up against him, and his large hand rested against Sanji's abdomen, the tips of his fingers curling gently around his right hip. He was warm, and Sanji felt hot, and dear heaven above, he had never – _never_ – stood so close to a man and felt like this.

He could smell him, feel his breath, warm and soft against her neck. And then he did the most amazing thing. His lips came to Sanji's ear, and whispered, "She should not have done that."

He sounded … _gentle_. Almost sympathetic. And stern, as if he did not approve of the Lady's treatment of him.

Sanji said nothing, afraid to speak, afraid that he would try to speak and discover he had no voice.

"I won't harm you," he murmered, his lips touching his ear.

Sanji's eyes fell on his sword, still in his right hand. It looed extremely sharp and dangerous, and it was resting against his thigh.

"We all have our armors" whispered the highway swordsman. Then he turned to his leader who was still stuffing his face.

"Who made this? It's really good!" asked the leader his mouth full of the cake.

"I made it" muttered Sanji.

"Really?" asked the highway swordsman, "Let me taste that"

"Thith ith the latht of it"

The swordsman grabbed the young leader and to Sanji's surprise connected their mouths together. The swordsman thrust his tongue into the young leader's mouth eliciting a moan from his leader. Sanji gaped at the scene watching as the bigger man nipped the youngster's lips. This was even more uncomfortable because he was squashed between the two with the swordsman arm still around him.

The highway swordsman let go of his leader. "Mmm, that's good" grinned the swordsman at Sanji, "it's just missing something"

"What do you mean it's missing something, are you inquiring that I'm not a good cook?!" Sanji was furious but when he saw the half hidden expression of the highway swordsman he frooze.

The highway swordsman moved, shifted, reall and suddenly his free hand was at Sanji's chin. One finger lightly traced his lips, and then he leaned down and kissed him. His tongue thrust inside to taste and Sanji tasted cake and something else that was surprisingly inticing.

Sanji stared in shock as the swordsman pulled back, smiling gently down at him.

"That was way too short," he said. "Pity." He stepped back, took his hand and murmured, "Another time, perhaps"

But he did not let go of his hand. Even as Lady Nami emerged from the carriage, he kept his fingers in his, his thumb rubbing lightly across his skin.

He was being seduced. He knew that because he has had that attention from other men but they used to disgust him, this man was different. He could barely think- he could barely breathe- but this, he knew. Everything is changing even if he didn't want to believe it.

The Lady stepped in front of them, and if she cared that the highwayman was caressing her companion, she did not speak of it. Instead she held forth a small framed painting. "Please," she implored him. "Take this."

He released Sanji's hand, his fingers trailing reluctantly across his skin.

"Do you know this man?" asked Lady Nami.

"It's the King" he said looking at her in confusion.

"Okay, look at him clearly"

The highway swordsman just stared at her.

"Look! I beg of you, look! His eyes. His chin. His mouth. His hair! _They are yours._"

Sanji sucked in his breath.

"I'm sorry you are mistaken" said the highway swordsman gently.

"My Lady, it is dark. He is wearing a mask. It can't be he." Said Sanji.

"Of course it's not he," she snapped, "it's his son"

The moment stood suspended in time, pure, silent, and heavy. No one spoke. Sanji wasn't even sure if anyone breathed. When he looked at the highway swordsman, she knew something was not right. His lips were parted, and more than that even in the silvery light of moon she cold tell that he'd gone white.

"If this means anything to you," Lady Nami continued with quiet determination, "you may find me at Belgrave Castle awaiting your call."

And then Lady Nami climbed her carriage not awaiting permission to do so. Sanji held still, usure of what to do. He no longer felt in danger- strange as that seemed, with a guns still trained on him and one highwayman's sword resting limply at his side. They hadn't turned over anything but that little painting- surely not a productive haul for an experienced band thieves, and he did not feel he could get back into the carraige without permission.

He cleared his throat. "Sir?" he said, unsure of how to address him.

My name is not St. Roronua," he said softly, his voice reaching Sanji's ears alone. "But it once was."

Sanji gasped.

And then with movements sharp and swift, he leaped atop his horse and barked, "We are done here." The leader nodded looking into the carraige for a while then at his partner before giving his men the signal to leave.

And Sanji was left to stare at his back as he rode away.

**Finally done with the first chapter its slightly longer than my usuals so enjoy:)**

**I would love it if you reviewed please:D**


	2. His Name

**I updated this story even though I said I only would after I finish Military academy .. soo this for you guys (pamplemoose was convincing in a few words dunno how that happened but here you go:p).. Enjoy!**

**No intentional offence at illegitimate kids – its just a story people:)**

**Disclaimer: For the millionth time I do not own one piece. I hope that I finally do by the billionth time XD**

His name

Several hours later Sanji was sitting in a chair in the corridor outside Lady Nami's bedchamber. How did his situation come to this. He was the cook, but after a few weeks he had practically become Lady Nami's companion. He was beyond weary and wanted nothing more than to crawl into his own bed, where he was quite certain he would toss and turn and fail to find slumber, despite his exhaustion. But Lady Nami was so overset, indeed had rung so many times that Sanji had finally given up and dragged the chair to its present location. In the last hour he had brought the Lady (who would not leave her bed) a collection of books from their library, a glass of warm milk, another miniature of the king's family portrait, a map of the area they were attacked and her tools.

It had been about ten minutes since the last summons. Ten minutes to do nothing but sit and wait in the chair, thinking, thinking…

Of the highway swords-man.

Of his kiss.

Of why the bloody hell he had kissed him, they were both men.

Of the king and why Nami thinks the highway swords-man was linked to him. Of _his name_.

His name. Sanji took a long, uneasy breath. _His name_.

Good God.

He had not told Lady Nami this. He had stood motionless in the middle of the road, watching the highway swords-man ride off in the light of the partial moon. And then, finally, when he thought his legs might actually function, he set about getting them home. There was the footman to untie, and the coachman to tend to, and as for Lady Nami – she was so clearly upset that she did not even whisper a complaint when Sanji put the injured coachman inside the carriage with her.

Just then he glimpsed a ring on the road. He picked it up and inspected it. It was a masculine ring, with a big red ruby. Through the ruby there was a clear inscription of the letter D. His mind was too clouded to figure it out at the time so he just shoved it into his pocket.

And then he joined the footman atop the driver's seat and drove them home. Sanji wasn't any good riding a horse, but when it comes to carriages and reins he was exceptionally experienced.

He'd got home, found someone to tend to the coachman, and then tended to Lady Nami, and all the while he'd thought-

Who _was _he?

The highway-swordsman. He'd said his name had once been St. Roronua. Could he be the King's long lost illegitimate son? He had been told that the king's only son had died but he wouldn't have been the first nobleman to litter the countryside with illegitimate children.

Sanji took out the ring from his pocket and held it out under the lantern. The D inscription could only mean one thing to him and he thought that its impossible. That D inscription was the infamous D family's crest.

Except he's said his name was St. Roronua. Or rather, had been St. Roronua. Which meant-

Sanji shook his head blearily. He was so tired he could barely think, and yet it seemed all he could _do _was think. What did it mean that the highway-swordsman's name was St. Roronua? Could an illegitimate son bear his father's name?

Sanji touched his mouth, trying to pretend he did not love the shivers of excitement that rushed through him at the memory. "Bastard!" , _or was he?,_ he whispered failing to feel disgusted or even angry.

"Sanji! Sanji!"

Sanji stumbled to his feet and rushed back into the room, trying not to sound weary and resentful as asked, "May I be of assistance?"

Lady Nami was sitting on her desk marking something on her map. What as she plotting for? Sanji didn't think much of it because he was exhausted.

"Where have you been?"

Sanji did not think the question required an answer, but he said, nonetheless, "Just outside your door, my lady."

"I need you to get me something," Lady Nami said, and she didn't sound as imperious as she did agitated.

"Anything for my lady"

"I want the portrait of our King"

Sanji stared at her, uncomprehending.

"Don't just stand there!" Lady Nami practically screamed.

"But my lady," Sanji protested, jumping back, I've brought you all three of the miniatures, and-"

"No, no, no," Lady Nami cried, her head swinging back and forth copper red hair flowing from side to side beautifully. "I want the portrait. From the gallery."

"The portrait," Sanji echoed, because it was half three in the morning, and perhaps he was addled by exhaustion, but he _thought _he's just been asked to remove a life-sized portrait from a wall and carry it up two flights of stairs to Lady Nami's bedchamber.

"You know the one," said Lady Nami. "He's standing next to the tree, and he has green hair."

Sanji blinked. "There is only the one, I think."

"_Yes,_" Lady Nami said, her voice almost unbalanced in its urgency. "He has green hair."

"You want me to bring it here."

"I have no other bedchamber," Lady Nami snapped.

"Very well." Sanji swallowed. Good Lord, how was he going to accomplish this? "It will take a bit of time."

It had begun as such a lovely evening. And now look at him. He'd had a gun pointed at his heart, been kissed by a man whose next appointment was surely with the gallows, and now Lady Nami wanted him to wrestle a life sized portrait off the gallery wall.

At half three in the morning.

"She can't possibly be paying me enough" mumbled Sanji.

33333

Five miles away, in a large house, in an even larger land property, a man sat in his room, alone, with a bottle of sake even though the house owned bottles of expensive French brandy, facing a large antique mirror.

His name was always known as plainly Zoro, but as formerly as one could get, as it was at his christening – St. Roronua Zoro.

He looked at his reflection. At his hair. He could barely see in the night upon the King's features in the miniature, but the color of his hair was clearly as green as his.

With an unsteady hand, he poured himself another drink.

Zoro had always lived here. In this castle. With Luffy and his companions. Luffy's father Monkey D. Dragon the Duke of Grandline had taken him in when as he was told time and time again he was placed in a basket in front of their doorstep. (cliché :p)

He splashed a bit more sake into his glass. He took a sip, then another, then drank deeply out of the bottle until he was too sotted.

Rising from his seat, he walked to the window and looked out. There was much to see, the place was huge, but beyond that, the moonlight had turned the air translucent – shimmery and thick, as if a man could step outside and lose himself.

He smiled grimly. It was tempting. It was always tempting.

He knew where Belgrave Castle was. It wasn't too far away that he could get lost. He could take a look, he supposed. He probably _should_ take a look. He owed it to someone. Hell, maybe he owed it to himself.

But take a look at what exactly?

33333

Sanji was exhausted.

He'd slept the night before, but not much, and not well. And even though Lady Nami had chosen to spend the morning in bed, Sanji had not been afforded that luxury.

He was currently carrying boxes of food, with Gin and Patty, that are to be delivered to one of his customers' house for a party she's having that night. Unfortunately Lady Nami takes 70% of his profit saying that its sort of like a rent for using her kitchen and food supplies.

"- certain you are well, Sanji?" Patty said, reaching forward to clasp Sanji's shoulder. "You look very tired."

He _had _to stop thinking about him. It was madness.

Sanji blinked, trying to focus on his friend's face. "I'm sorry," he said reflexively. "I am quiet tired, although that is not an excuse for my inattention."

Patty grimaced. "Did _she _keep you up late last night?"

Sanji nodded. "And not in a good way, but truthfully, it was not her fault."

Gin snorted, "it's always her fault"

Sanji smiled wryly. "No this time it really wasn't. We were.." Well, really, was there any reason not to tell them? Surely it would be all over the district by nightfall. "We were accosted by highwaymen, actually."

"Oh my God, Sanji, no wonder you appear so distracted!" gaped Patty.

"Did they take anything?" Gin said.

"How can you be so dispassionate?" Patty demanded. "They pointed a gun at him!" He turned to Sanji. "Did they?".

Sanji saw it again in his mind – the cold metal of his sword, the slow, seductive gaze of the highwayman. He wouldn't have hurt him, He knew that now. But still, he murmured, "It was actually a sword, but the gun was pointed at Lady Nami"

"I bet you were scared" snorted Gin.

"Not really.." muttered Sanji.

"It sounds rather exciting, actually." Gin looked at Sanji with great interest. "Was it?"

And Sanji – Good heavens, he felt himself blush.

Gin leaned forward, his eyes lighting up. "Was he handsome, then?"

Patty looked at Gin as if he was mad. "Who?"

"The highwayman, of course"

Sanji stammered something and pretended to count the boxes.

"He _was,_" Gin said triumphantly.

"He was wearing a _mask_," Sanji felt compelled to point out.

"But you could still tell he was handsome."

"No!"

"Was he an exotic foreigner? Arabian?!" winked Gin.

"No"

"Then his accent was terribly romantic. French? Italian?" Gin's eyes grew even wider. "_Spanish_."

"You've gone mad," Patty

"He didn't _have _an accent," Sanji retorted.

Gin leaned back a brow raised. "A highway … _man_! I didn't know you swung that way I could've taken you for myself"

Sanji turned red and sputtered, "Shut up". He busied himself avoiding Gin's gaze. It can't be that he likes the highwayman, he's a lady's man!

33333

After a few minutes of Zoro standing there, three men emerged. Two were dark haired the third he knew. It was the third man – the last to emerge from the house – who captured his breath and held him motionless, unable to look away.

It was the man from the carriage last night. He was sure of it. The hair was the right color and his physique that he had definitely not met one as magnificent was his. He _remembered _him. He remembered the was he moved, those long ever-lasting legs, the way he felt pressed up against him when the Lady shoved him giving him permission to hold the sword to his neck.

He'd not approved of that. Touching him, holding him –it had been an unexpected pleasure. He cursed himself for feeling anything for that man. And since when did he enjoy men?!

He watched him quietly as he moved gracefully in the drive. He adjusted his cravat, and then he turned.

Faced him.

_Saw _him.

He did not call out, or flinch but he knew that he saw him.

Zoro's skin began to prickle with awareness, and it occurred to him that he'd recognized him, too. They stared at each other. Zoro found the man daring to be calm about him being there after last night. If it had been anyone else they would have called for their guards to shoot him down. The moment –it could only have lasted seconds –stretched into eternity. And then somewhere behind him a bird cawed, snapping him from his trance, and one thought pounded through his head.

_Time to go._

**And yes it is time to go:p and its my time to go.. im traveling to london so I won't be updating soon sorry but I'll get one of my stories ready hopefully .. but a girl's gotta enjoy her vacation right?!:p Anyways I really would love a review.. pretty please.. *drops on the floor begging***

**Haha kidding but I'd like to know wat u thought of the chapter XD**


End file.
